Old Friends Reunited
by BeautifulDisasterMegan
Summary: What if Shawn Hunter had an old friend who he hasn't seen in years? That old friend happens to be a Power Ranger, and Carter Grayson's little sister. Carter is his little sister's guardian and brother. They meet up with each other...What will happen? Will they find out about each other's worlds? Will they fall inlove? Read and find out! ShawnxOC Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Power Rangers Crossover with Boy Meets World. Pairings ShawnxMegan (OC) I own NOTHING except for my OC and my story. Please Review and comment on what you think of how I can improve. This is in progress. Please and Thankyou, enjoy!

Megan walks into "Chubies" in Philadelphia. The Captain sent her there on a secret mission for her to get stronger. As she looks around as she accidentally bumps into three teenagers falling down. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

The male teenager with good hair helps her up with a sweet smile. "It's ok, are you alright?"

The teenage girl next to the brillow hair male teenager looks at the brunette teen. "You're new around here aren't you?" The blond teenage girl asks Megan.

"Thanks, and I'm fine. And that I am, I'm Megan Grayson." Megan made eye contact with the beautiful stranger. She had a feeling that She knew him along time ago, but can't quite put her finger on it as she continues to smile at him.

"I'm Shawn Hunter, my buddy Cory, and his girl and my friend, Topanga." He introduced them making eye contact with Megan then noticing her luggages. "Are you here alone?" He asks never taking his gaze off of her, remembering his first childhood friend and girlfriend before meeting Cory and Topanga.

"Kinda. I'm from Mariner Bay, California." She responded as Topanga offered her to sit down. Megan sit down with them.

Cory spoke. "That's a pretty long way from here."

Topanga adds, "That's on the other side of the country."

Megan was about to speak up when Eric came down the stairs running. "There are some crazy people dressed up in costumes making a mess!"

Megan's eyes widens as she quickly gets up running up to the stairs. "Stay here!" She orders as she goes outside seeing Moogers. "Oh just great, you guys. Didn't Xandered ever tell you to, GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!?" She wasn't paying attention to where Shawn was hiding in the shadows watching amazed. The Moogers started attacking Megan as she defended herself the best way she knew how. Megan tries her best to defend herself as she gets kick on her back causing her to grunt in pain from her nonhealed injuries as Shawn watches then rushes over her knocking some Moogers away from her.

"Shawn, behind you!" He turns around grabbing the Mooger pushing it into the others

.

"Back off her! Megan, are you ok?" He asks concern helping her up as the Moogers dematerializes.

She nods gently then she started to collapse when Shawn catches her quickly. He was worried and offered to carry her. Megan nods yes as Shawn gently picks her up bridal style as she held onto him gently. For some reason she didn't know, she felt like she can trust him as she gently rest her head on his shoulder as memories came back to her slowly. Shawn goes back into Chubies with Megan as Corry, Topanga, and Eric walks up to him.

Cory looks at them worried. "What happened? Is everything ok?" He asks with concern in his voice.

Eric looks at the girl in Shawn's arm. "Who's the girl?" He asks.

Megan opens up her eyes still in Shawn's arms looking at him then turns her head to the three. "Just some bad guys, called Moogers, don't know why they would be here. And Shawn came and saved me." She answers, in a tired tone.

Shawn nods still carrying Megan and holding her close. He missed her terribly and been wanting to ask her so many things, wanting to catch up with her. He still clearly cares about her and loves her, but he didn't understand why she doesn't remember him. He can tell that she trusts him, and can feel that she was starting to remember him. Cory looks at him. "Her name is Megan Grayson, and she was in trouble so I helped her..." He says. 'And she happens to be my first friend since we were young, and my first love…' He thought in his head he saw Megan fall asleep in his arms.

Topanga watches, and notices that she fell asleep. "Shawn, she looks like she trusts you, and she can't sleep in a hotel. Do you think that Mr. Turner will let her stay over with you?" She asks in a caring way.

Shawn looks at Topanga then at the sleepy beauty in his arms. "I think so...Cory, Eric, mind getting her luggage and putting it into Cory's car? Topanga, mind helping me getting her purse?" He asks them knowing that Cory wouldn't mind driving them to Mr. Turner's place.

Cory, Topanga, and Eric nods getting her stuff as he gently puts Megan down gently seeing how she was shivering a bit as he takes off his leather jacket, putting it around Megan to keep her warm as he picks her up again bridal style as he follows Cory, Topanga, and Eric to Cory's car. Once they put everything into his car, he carefully puts Megan into the backseat laying her down softly as he sits next to her. "Thanks guys." He smiles gently at his friends.

Cory smiles as he gets into the Driver's seat with Topanga in the passenger seat. "What are friends for?" Cory starts the car as Eric waves going back into Chubies. Cory starts driving to Mr. Turner's. "Shawn, you seem like you know her...What's up with that?" Cory decided to ask his brother-like friend.

Shawn wasn't paying attention, as he was lost in his own thoughts as they arrived at the apartment. Everyone gets out as he gets Megan out carefully. He heard her moaning a bit as she started to wake up a bit, still pretty drowsy. He could tell that she hasn't been getting much sleep lately.

Shawn walks with Cory and Topanga while he still carries Megan to Mr. Turner's. Once they got their, he opens the door with his hand, while his other arm was supporting Megan. Mr. Turner gets up from the couch worried about Shawn since it was a School Night then he notices Megan in his arms.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Mr. Turner looks at his friend, who is like a son to him and offered Shawn to stay at his place because Shawn's father was chasing after his wife, Verna. Shawn gently puts Megan on the couch, putting a blanket around her then he looks at Mr. Turner.

"Jonathan, my friend needs a place to stay, she came here alone from Mariner Bay. And Megan happens to be my first friend since we were babies..." He looks at the sleeping Megan

.

Jonathan scratches his head then lets out a soft sigh giving in. "Alright, Hunter. She'll room with you, no _funny_ stuff." He lets out a small smile.

Shawn smiles happily then hugs his teacher/friend/roommate. "Thank you, Jonathan..-" He watches Megan up then goes to her sitting up on his legs concern.

Cory and Topanga goes to get her stuff as Megan sits up as she wakes up shaking her head then looks at Shawn then goes into alert looking around, seeing Mr. Turner getting her defenses up taking in her surrounding. "Where am I, Shawn? Who are you?" She asks Shawn and Mr. Turner.

Shawn gently puts her hands down. "Easy Megan, you're safe. This is Mr. Turner, Jonathan Turner. My friend, teacher, and roommate, and I live here, and he let you stay here. And don't worry, Cory and Topanga should be coming here with your stuff right about...now." He sees that she calms down then Cory and Topanga comes back on cue with her stuff.

Megan nods, silently thanking Cory and Topanga as they leave then turns to Jonathan. "I'm sorry about that, a little habit of mine. And thank you, Mr. Turner, I'm Megan Grayson." She introduces herself as she gently gets back up with a little strength back.

Jonathan smiles at the younger girl. "No problem, we just need to make a call to your parents to know that you are alright and will be staying here...And you can call me Jon or Jonathan." Jon smiles."

"My parents been dead for years! And it's hard to get in contact with my older brother." Megan explains to him, getting a nod from Jonathan as she goes to her stuff. "Umm...Am I sleeping on the couch..?" She asks.

Shawn giggles a bit smiling. "In my room, and don't worry, nothing funny. I swear!" He tells her honestly.

Megan glares a softly glare at Shawn. "Better not! Or I'll kick your butt." She smirks at Shawn as she picks up one of her luggage.

Shawn just smiles and shrugs it off and pretended to be scared. "Oh I am so scared! Please, babe." He smirks back at her picking up her other luggage and guitar case leading the way to his room.

Megan just rolls her eyes, and then gets another flashback at the park with her and Shawn on the grass.

_Megan laughs at her best friend/boyfriend's remark as she cuddles in his arms feeling very happy._

They both get into his room as she sets her stuff down looking at Shawn, then realizing that she is wearing his leather jacket. "Thank you, Shawn, it means a lot to me. And do you want your jacket back?" She asks, loving his scent, loving how wonderful he is.

Shawn just simply smiles cleaning up the room. "What are old friends for?" He asks with the sweetest smile as he watches her help him out.

Megan smiles a bit biting her lower lip as they made room for her stuff. "Shawn, I feel like I know you from a long time ago, but I am trying hard to remember...The look in your eyes tells me that we know each other...Help me remember...I had amnesia a few years ago...But I remember everything else..." She admits sadly looking down.

Shawn heart fell as he hugs her closely as Megan starts to tear up hugging him tightly but gently. "Megs, it's alright, and we do know each other, I'll refresh your memory of, us. I don't want to lose you again..." He felt himself tearing up. He wanted so much, but he mostly wants his Megan back to remembering him.

Megan nods burying her head into his chest not letting go as she cries softly.

Shawn holds her close and strokes her hair gently. "Shhh, it's going to be ok, Meg, I promise." He comforts her until she stops crying as he wipes away her tears. "Are you ok?" He asks with great concern.

Megan nods recollecting herself as she gives him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you as she softly pulls away. "Thank you, Shawnie..." She smiles lightly as she hears her phone ring as she gets it as she answers. "Hello?" She asks as Shawn went into the bathroom to change. She heard her brother on the other end.

"Megan, sis! I heard about where you are, are you ok?" She heard her brother's worried tone.

"I'm ok, Carter." She sat on the bed "I'm here with my first best friend, Shawn. At Mr. Turn-I mean Jonathan Turner's place. Sharing the room with Shawn...Talk tomorrow, it's late. Love you bro..." She was about to hang up.

Carter was at the hill, currently day time in California. He had been worried sick about her, but finally relieved to hear that she's ok in a safe place. "Good, and you better. I want to talk to you and make sure you let Captain Mitchell know everything, or if there was any attack. Remember, you are strong, not weak. Heck, use girl power. Be safe, love you, Princess."

Megan chuckles softly at her brother's comment that made her smiles brightly. "I will, not to worry. Thanks, bro. I love you too, crazy." She hangs up seeing Shawn watching her.

Shawn looks at her in confusion. "Who was that...?" He asks.

Megan smiles softly. "That was Carter, my brother and guardian." She yawns again getting up as she grabs her nightgown smiling chipper as she gives Shawn a soft hug. "He just wanted to check up on me." She goes into the Bathroom with her bathroom supplies and her pink bathroom towel and closed the door as she goes and takes a shower. She finds that most of her bruises were gone, hardly noticeable as she still sees the scratches. After a half an hour later, she was all clean and fresh like the ocean smell wearing her pink bathrobe.

Shawn sighs then waits and when he saw her coming out, all he could see was her beauty as he lays on the bed watching her comb her hair.

Megan blushes a bit as she finishes combing her hair looking at him. "Do you have homework? If so, I can help if you need it." She said the last part softly, somehow remembering him not needing help, but she was always there offering it to him.

Shawn hesitated a bit then gave in flipping his hair out of his eyes as he pulls out his homework when Megan went to go and change into her pink nightgown and what not as she puts her hair up then comes out putting the stuff back when he stops her. "It's ok to leave it there, Princess." He smiles at her as she gave in and leaves her bathroom stuff there.

Megan felt so happy to be with him. She does what he tells her to do then comes back laying down on the bed with her head on the pillow as he lays down next to her and shows her his work. She giggles softly as she explains on what to do. She giggles at his confuse expressions as she explains it simpler for him to understand.

Shawn was able to get a little bit as he does his homework smiling like an idiot. Shawn laughs as he was finally able to get it done tickling his best friend who laughs hard and squirms. "Who's the Prince?" He asks for the heck of it.

Megan laughs hard and squirms. "Fine...You!" She was finally able to breathe as she smirks and tackles him playfully.

Shawn laughs extremely hard blushing as he got tackled gazing into Megan's eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted, and that was her.

Megan forgot all about her exs like they never existed as she gazes into Shawn's eyes, remembering more as she gets off of him as they both catches their breathes cuddling with each other. "Shawnie, can you tell me about us...?" She asks wanting to know, so they can both catch up on each other's lives.

Shawn smiles holding her underneath his covers moving a strand of hair out of her eyes softly as he wraps his arms around her. "Of course, Princess." He starts telling her, smiling wide showing his teeth with happiness as he watches her remember them fully with his help.

Megan smiles wide and gasps a few times, finally remembering. She was in love with her best friend as she gazes into his eyes as he kisses her softly on her lips. She kisses back on his lips and felt fireworks as she fully remembers everything. "Shawn...I missed you so much...Thank you..." She tears up in happiness hugging him.

Shawn smiles feeling the fireworks, amazed of how she tasted, all he wanted was for her to be in his arms forever. "I missed you too, Princess...So much..." He kissed her forehead softly. He looks at her that indicated that he would go first. He tells her as she listens. He chokes up on a few things that made him sad. When he tells her about the Cherry bomb, he saw her holding back her giggles and gave her a soft glare. Then after he finishes, he held her tight thinking about his parents.

Megan held him close, knowing that it must be hard for him as she offers her love and support. "Oh, my Prince. It's going to be ok, you have me, Jonathan, Cory, and much more who cares about you. I hope your parents comes back to you..." She felt him wanting to cry as she holds him closer wiping his tears away.

Shawn lets out his frustrations in tears holding Megan and nods in hopefulness. "I hope so, Meggy...Now your turn!" Shawn lets out a soft smile wanting to hear what's been going on in her life.

Megan closes her eyes then opens them telling Shawn everything except about her being a Ranger. Then she told him about her past relationships, and how her last one nearly killed her heart as she looks down but then she looks into his eyes telling him that everything is better now that she has him, Shawn, back as she kisses him.

Shawn kisses her back with love then kisses her again. "I'm here, and Nick lost a wonderful person to be with. He was a jerk for not wanting to fix what happened. I would never do that. Especially not to you, baby." He gazes into her chocolate brown eyes.

She kisses him back with love, putting her head on his chest gently, then looks at him. "I know, you are the one person who understands me besides my brother. And there is something else, but you have to promise to _NOT_ tell _ANYONE,_ not even Cory, promise?" She made him swear to it, as she wanted to tell him.

Shawn nods, wanting to know everything. "I swear to my life, Megan." He kisses her softly.

Megan smiles kissing him back, loving his kisses as she starts telling about her Ranger story. After an hour she looks down. "But I don't want to be a Ranger for the rest of my life, Shawnie. And it's what I do, but you know that's not WHO I am..." She search his eyes for an answer or something.

Shawn takes in the news, and then smiles at her stroking her hair lovingly. "I think it's great, that you get to protect the world for evil. And you are no way near weak; you are a strong, beautiful, pure hearted person, and woman with a sweetness that I love about you. And I agree with you, you have a choice to be whoever you want to be, as long as you're with me." He smiles down at his Pink Princess.

Megan smiles feeling relief as she snuggles into him. "You're perfect...And I just want to be with you and only you." She said to him with love, as she gazes into his eyes as her face comes close to his as he kisses her with passion as she kisses him back.

They made out for a long time then they stop needing air as they smile happily at each other as they fall asleep.

Shawn never felt so happy in his life. He knew something was missing inside of him. And when Megan came back into his life, he felt whole again. Nothing else mattered to him, and he was happy to know that she knew that he was from the Trailer Park, but didn't much care because she loves him for who HE is. And he didn't much care if she was a Ranger or not, it was just a title, he loves her for who she is, and she made him feel complete, happier than he ever was before. He watches his Princess sleep in his arms then he falls asleep holding her, not letting her go.

It was morning time as Megan and Shawn wakes up together smiling at each other. "Good Morning." They said to each other at the same time.

Shawn looks at her smiling. "Do you want to get ready for the day in here or in the bathroom." He asks.

Megan just smiles at him. "We'll take turns. I'll get dressed here, you can get cleaned up or whatever in there. And once we're both done with that, we'll switch. Sounds good?" She asks him.

Shawn nods kissing her tenderly. "Sounds perfect to me, beautiful." He said looking into her eyes.

Megan kisses him back tenderly getting up pulling him up with her. "Good, now go get ready." She smiles ordering him playfully.

Shawn does what she says rolling his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." He giggles as he goes into the bathroom getting cleaned up.

Megan was loving it as she gets dressed into her favorite pink blouse that was tight a bit but not too tight with her favorite Rock star jeans putting her earrings on with her tennis shoes, then goes over to the dresser and starts doing her hair as Shawn comes out looking at his girl.

Shawn comes up behind her smiling. "You know, you still have to go to School. Maybe Mr. Feeny can enroll you in." He says to her.

Megan didn't much mind as long as she gets to be with him nodding in agreement when her Lightspeed Morpher beeps as she rushes into her smaller bag getting out her Lightspeed morpher putting it on as she answers it running to his closet nodding to him. "Captain?"

The Captain speaks into the Morpher. "Carter tells me that you made it there safely and with your old childhood friend, right?" Captain Mitchell asks.

"Sir, don't worry, everything is ok, had a run in with Moogers, and tell Carter to not worry about me not being in School because I'll be enrolling in..."She looks at Shawn.

Shawn looks at her. "John Adams High."

"John Adam High." Megan repeated after Shawn confirming everything.

"Alright. Keep us posted. Stay there for a couple of Months." Captain Mitchell says to Megan knowing that she'll be happy but also missing her family there.

"No way!? I can? Thank you, Sir! Don't worry, I'll keep training, hopefully someone will bring my car, let Carter do that with extra clothes, please and thank you!" She squeals happily as the connection broke as she runs up to Shawn hugging him from behind. "Guess who will be staying?"

Shawn grins happily kissing her. "You!"

Megan grins. "Yep!" She kisses him back happily as she goes into the Bathroom to get cleaned up.

Shawn gets ready as well. Then finish getting ready as he just watches Megan, ready for a full relationship as he walks towards her giving her his jacket as he wraps it around her. "I want to be with you more than anyone else in this world, Princess." Shawn gazes at her softly.

Megan gazes into his eyes filled with happiness, as she felt stronger than ever, as she smells his scent as she puts her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Shawn puts his arms around her waist pressing her close to him as they kiss. They broke apart when they heard Jonathan calling them down for breakfast as they both blush. They went down into the kitchen holding hands with each other smiling.

Megan smiles at Jonathan. "Good morning, Jon. My brother called and he said it's ok. And I was allowed to transfer into John Adams High." She tells him all chipper as she sits down next to Shawn.

Shawn smiles eating his breakfast with Megan and Jon. "She help me with my homework and got me to actually finish it!" Shawn grins.

Jonathan looks at the both of them and raises his brow, then turns to Megan. "Good. And I like to talk to your brother myself." He then turns to Shawn noticing a change in his behavior. "She's a miracle worker on you. And what are you two hiding?" He asks both of them.

Megan just giggles as she enjoys her breakfast. "My brother, Carter Grayson, will be coming over later with my car." She grins happily. "Oh, love the breakfast."

Shawn smiles amazed with Megan. "Megan and I are together again, as a couple and best friends. I helped her remember the rest of her past, then we got all caught up, realizing that we still are in love with each other after all these years being separated." Shawn looks at his girl with love in his eyes.

Jonathan just smiles happy for them. "I'm happy for you both, I really am. And good, Megan and thank you." He smiles and eats his breakfast.

Megan and Shawn finish as she offers to do the dishes. After a little while later, she gets out her shoulder pack and her phone and a couple of her morphers in there having her Dino Gem Bracelet with her Dino Gem on her wrist. Then it was time to go as she gets into Jon's car as she sits in the backseat.

They make it to John Adams High, as she seems nervous. Shawn notices and holds out his hand for her. Megan intertwines her hand with his as Shawn leads her to the Principal's office where Mr. Feeny is.

Mr. Feeny was surprised to see Megan with Shawn, or Shawn with Megan keeping her close to him. "Hello, Shawn, who is with you?" He asks looking at the nervous young girl.

Megan looks at Mr. Feeny as her old brother comes in as she lets go of Shawn's hand to hug her brother. "I'm Megan Grayson, and I would like to transfer here, please."

Carter smiles hugging his sister back and take a seat in the chair with Megan. "I'm Carter Grayson, and I'm her older brother and guardian." He tells Mr. Feeny, smiles warmly at Shawn.

Shawn gives Megan a softly kiss.

"I'll be in the hallway, Princess." Shawn smiles at her and smiles back at Carter then looks at Mr. Feeny then heads out to meet with Cory. He smiles brightly opening up his locker looking at Cory. "Couldn't things get more better, Cor?"

After 15 minutes, everything was done with Megan as she smiles happily. "Thank you, Mr. Feeny!" She smiles with all of her class schedule like from when she had it at Mariner Bay High, having a few classes with Shawn. She then turns to her brother. "Carter, I'm going to miss you so much...Kick butt extra hard for me. Oh come with me!" She smiles grabbing her brother's hand as he follows her to Mr. Turner's room. "Mr. Turner, this is my brother, Carter." Megan smiles brightly as she introduces her brother to her friend now Teacher.

Carter smiles shaking Jonathan's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jonathan. Sis, why don't you go to Shawn while I talk with Jonathan." He motions her to go as he was wearing his Lightspeed Rescue Jacket.

Jonathan watches and shakes Carter's hand. "You too, Carter." He starts talking with Carter.

Megan grabs her car keys and then goes to Shawn smiling at him as she finds her locker next to him.

"What do you know." She sees Topanga and Cory as she hugs Topanga. "Hey guys, thanks for the help yesterday." She smiles as Shawn wraps his arms around her waist.

Cory smiles at the couple. "What are friends for?" He smiles brightly as he kisses Topanga.

Topanga hugs Megan back and nods as she kisses Cory back. "Seems like you two got pretty close."

Megan looks up at Shawn smiling at him as she wraps her arms around his neck gently. "Easy, babyboy." She kisses him tenderly and softly.

Shawn giggles kissing his girl back with passion as he turns Megan around as he kisses her neck lost into her. "I can't help it, Princess..."

Megan moans softly saying his name softly as she stops him. "Later, babyboy..." She caresses his hair softly as she gives him a passionate kiss then pulls away blushing hard.

First class bell rang as Megan runs up to her brother and hugs him tightly. "I'm going to miss you SOOO much, crazy bro!" She didn't want to let go.

Carter smiles and bend down a bit putting his hands on her shoulder wiping her lone tear away. "It's not goodbye, little sister. Be safe, make a difference here and don't morph unless you have no choice but to do so. I love you, now get to class!" He smiles kissing his little sister's head as he looks at Shawn. "Protect my little sister, be there for her like I would. Don't let her down. She's a great listener." He smiles then leaves.

Megan watches her brother leave. "Bye, brother...I love you too..." She whispers, as she looks at Shawn ready as he holds her hand leading her to their first class together. Then their first day together.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Shawn was living with his parents back at the trailer park. Megan moved in with the Hunters. Shawn had just woken up, watching Megan sleep in his arms as he strokes her hair softly.

Megan moans softly waking up, smiling at Shawn. "Good morning, Shawnie."

Shawn smiles at her warmly. "Good morning, Princess." He was inlove with her and hopes that he'll be close to her forever. 'I hope she never leaves again, I love her…So much..' He thought to himself as he softly puts his hand on her cheek as he kisses her with passion.

Megan puts both hands on Shawn's hair caressing it softly as she kisses him back passionately with a soft moan. 'God I love him. He's worth fighting for. He is the first one since Nick to open up my heart and keep it...' She smiles as she slowly gets up. "I'm going to meet with Topanga today." She tells Shawn.

Shawn just grins. "You go do that, I'll go spend time with my buddy, Cor." He chuckles softly getting up as well.

Megan rolls her eyes giggling. "Good. Now excuse me, I like to take a shower." She grabs her Pink robe and heads into the shower.

A couple of hours later they have breakfast then they go and meets with their friends. At Chubies, Megan had a surprise visitor.

The dirty blond covers Megan's eyes. "Megs, guess who's the Rock star covering your eyes?" She asks with a giggle.

Megan uncovers her eyes and screams in happiness hugging her oldest friend, Kira Ford. "KIR! It's been ages!" She hugs her happily.

Kira smiles hugging her young friend back. "I missed you too, Megs! Introduce me to your friends!"

Shawn's eyes widen. "No way, you're Kira Ford!"

Megan just giggles. "Kira, these are my friends, Cory and Topanga, and my boyfriend, Shawn. Shawn, Cory, and Topanga, this is one of my girlfriends who I've known before she was famous, Kira Ford, otherwise known as "Rockstar" to Jockboy, Conner McKnight." She sees Conner and runs over to him almost knocking him down. "CONNER!"

Conner laughs hugging Megan. "Wow, you've grown, kiddo." He smiles as they make their way to the group.

Megan smiles absolutely happy. "Conner, these are my friends, Cory and Topanga, and my loving boyfriend, Shawn Hunter...Guys, this is Conner, he's like an older more funner brother who I love to torture."

Topanga raises a brow laughing. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, welcome to Philadelphia."

Shawn gives Conner a glare to give him back his girl. "Very nice."

Megan smiles sitting down next to Shawn. "I've known them since I was twelve, almost 5 years or has it been? I lost count." She giggles softly having her guitar with her. "Topanga, want to have our girl time along with, Kira?" She asks.

Topanga smiles brightly. "Yes, I would love it! I see you brought your guitar. I'm amusing you wrote a new song."

Kira smiles brightly. "I wanna hear it!" She knows how much Megan loves her music and she keeps encouraging her to go far with it.

Shawn looks surprise. "I wanna hear it too. I think we all do. Go for it, babe." He smiles encouragingly.

Conner and Cory nods agreeing.

"Alright.".She gets up and grabs her guitar handing Kira a music sheet telling her that it's a duet. "This is for you, boy." She winks at Shawn as she strums her guitar singing with Kira. (Listen to the song, "Protecting Me" by Aly&AJ.)

After they were done singing, everyone in the restaurant claps and cheers for them. Kira and Megan bows as she claps for Megan. "That's an awesome, song, Megs. Mind putting it on my Album?"

Megan blushes bright red. "Sure, Kir. I missed working with you-" She gets interrupted as Shawn kisses Megan feeling touched.

Shawn was feeling amazing how the song was about him. "So I'm YOUR Hero?" He asks after he kisses her and holds her.

Cory and Topanga hug each other and kiss each other along with Conner and Kira.

Megan nods looking into his eyes. "Yes, you protect me from myself…and I'm gonna do the same with you, Shawnie..." She kisses him back. "Have fun with the boys, I'm gonna go with my girls." She gives him a peck then waits for her girls.

Conner smiles and waves. "They are something alright..." He sits down across from Shawn and Cory. "So, wanna play some Soccer?" He asks having his Red Soccer ball with him.

Shawn and Cory nods in agreement, then turn their attention to the once Popular Jock at Reefside High. "Sure, where too?" Shawn asks.

"How about the park, they have a Soccer field." Cory tells them.

Meanwhile with the girls, they go to the mall. "Oh mall, how much I missed you!" Megan goes around hugging clothes.

Kira laughs at her friend as Topanga raises a brow. "You missed going to the mall?" Topanga asks.

"YES! I haven't been to the mall in two months, Pangy." Megan smiles while looking around as she puts her short black hair in a bun looking around.

"Hey, do you guys want to look in the clothes section?" Kira asks for the heck of it.

Topanga smiles and nods. "Sure, that'd be great!"

Megan's eyes widens in shock. "Ok, who are you and what have you done to my Kira Ford-McKnight?" Megan raised an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

A few hours later, the girls were at Chubies laughing and having fun until the boys came. The guys come and sit across from the girls noticing the shopping bags.

Conner smiles. "That was a great game, even with my skills, they are good." He complimented Shawn and Cory.

"Well, Conner, they are Cory and Shawn, the undefeated team." Topanga replies smiling.

Kira just smiles. "So, did you boys have fun?" She asks.

"Oh yeah. Who knew playing Soccer with a pro would be a lot of fun. Good guy bonding." Shawn answers while giving Megan a kiss.

Megan grins kissing Shawn back. "Good, I'm glad you boys had fun. We all had a chance to bond as well and I love spending time with my girls." Megan smiles kissing Shawn happily.

Topanga shakes her head. "They are going to make out again..."

Kira smiles amazed. "Wow, that's a shock! I don't think they are making out, it looks like they are talking and kissing in between." Kira points out.

"I've never seen her so inlove and not alone before..." Conner remarks.

Shawn smiles kissing Megan back as they both go into a different booth to talk and kiss.

Cory just smiles. "Shawn has never been so happy. She is making him a better person and wants to be with Megan forever."

Just then, a certain Red Ranger comes in and sees Megan making out with Shawn. He gets angry seeing Megan and someone who he does not know, talking and kissing.

Megan smiles happily as she and Shawn talks and kiss as she sees her Ex. "Nick Bowen Russell, what the hell are you doing here!?" She asks as anger boils inside of her as she stays close to Shawn so she won't lose her cool.

"I came here to talk to you, Megs." Nick replies. "But obviously you are too busy making out with some guy who probably doesn't even know you!" Nick looks at her and glares at Shawn.

"Nick, he knows me and loves me, and I know him and love him! And he isn't just some guy, his name is Shawn Hunter...Leave! Go back to Briarwood!" Megan almost yells at Nick.

Shawn holds Megan then lets go and goes up to Nick. "You broke her heart many times and she's through getting hurt by you. I suggest you leave her alone. She waited a month for you but you never came back for her. I knew her since we were babies, and if anyone hurts her, there is hell to pay." Shawn tells Nick off.

Megan goes to Kira burring her head into her arms.

"Megan, come back to me...Let us be one again, babez." Nick pleaded while looking at Megan.

Megan glares at Nick. "Leave... No more. I'm through with you." She says as she goes up to Shawn and kisses him passionately.

Shawn kisses her back passionately and holds her close. "You heard her. Nick leave."

Nick frowns as he leaves. "Mabye it's for the best..." He wishes her happiness then leaves back to Briarwood.


	3. Author's Note

**AN**: Ok, I admit, I did feel bad about having my character pushing Nick away...But don't worry, I don't hate Nick...Just a little personal thing. I will however get those two to be friends again. And if anyone is wondering who Megan Grayson is. Her full name is Megan Amber Grayson. I created her a few years ago, and I Roleplay as her. Her celeb look is Selena Gomez. If you guys want me to put a little Bio about her, i'd be glad to do so, just let me know. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. :) And last thing, this will be the last upload for today, i'll continue tomorrow. :)


	4. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later, Shawn's parents were out-of-town for a few of days and Megan got called for an important Mission with all the Pink Rangers for a few days while Shawn was hanging out with his friends and helping a girl who got abused with Cory's help. (Watch BMW Season 4 episode 8: Dangerous Secret. To know what happened with that part.)

Meanwhile with the All Pink Rangers' Mission, all the Pinks caught up and talked. Then they got serious and divided into teams. Kimberly with Katherine, Cassie with Kendrix, Dana with Jen, Megan with Vida (Since Syd couldn't come), and Rose with Mia. Their Mission was to defeat Psycho Pink and her army. It took them a day to get to their destination. After the next day, they finally destroyed Psycho Pink and her army and they got back to Angel Grove, saying their goodbyes.

Then Megan goes up to Cassie as she was heading Towards the Megaship.

"Hey, Cassie, mind giving me a ride back to Philadelphia?" Megan asks Cassie.

"Sure, why not. Come on!" Cassie nods yes and hurries them both inside. "Deca, Philadelphia at the Park. Dropping Megan off there." Cassie gives a command to Deca as she starts controlling the flight.

"Thanks, means a lot." Megan smiles as she sits down and rests a bit.

With Shawn was glad he got his friend help and was hanging out with Cory and Topanga at Cory's house.

After a few hours, it was morning and school time, and Megan finished her work with Cassie's and Alpha 6's help. Cassie drops off Megan by the Schoolyard. "Take care, Megs!" Cassie waves.

"Thanks, and you too!" Megan waves back and runs into the school building exhausted, wearing clothes that Cassie gave her to wear. She was lucky that school didn't start yet and glad that it's a Friday. Megan fell asleep on the bench.

Mr. Feeny walks by and backs up seeing Megan and gently shakes her. "Ms. Grayson, wake up. This is not a place to sleep.

"Megan groans waking up. "I'm up, I'm up..." Megan sits up and shakes off the tiredness.

Mr. Feeny looks at her. "Get some sleep when you get home." He leaves as Shawn comes up next to Megan.

"Hey, Meggy, how was the...You know?" Shawn asks hugging his girlfriend.

"Tell you later. Tell me about your time without me here for a few days." Megan smiles hugging him back as the bell rings.

"Later, promise." Shawn promises and kisses Megan then leads her to their first class.

After School was over they go to Chubby's as Shawn explains what happened and about the girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm glad that she is where she is safe and anyway from her horrid of a father. I'm proud of you and Cory." Megan smiles happy for the girl as Shawn and her sit down at their booth.

"Me too. She is safe with her Aunt and her father is working on healing himself." Shawn smiles proud. "So, tell me about the Mission. Was it a success?" He asks wanting to know.

"Oh good. And it went great, the girls and I got caught up then we went into teams..." She whispers only for Shawn to hear. "Psycho Pink, I think I told you about that Psycho Ranger…Anyways, her and Cyborg Pink made an army. It was very tough, but we manage to finally defeat them! Peace at least from all the Psycho Rangers and Cyborg Rangers..." Megan smiles in relief as she orders for them.

"That's great, it's a cause for a celebration!" Shawn smiles extra glad.

Megan hesitated a bit nervously as she sits down with their food. "C-Celebrate?"

Shawn nods with a smile, remembering what she told him about Rangers hardly ever celebrates, as he already was planning. "A Picnic on the beach tomorrow and Horseback riding on Sunday. How about it?" Shawn asks Megan.

Megan smiles amazed with Shawn. She loves it how he is such a romantic. "Read me some of your Poetry and we have a deal." She winks at him.

"Really...?" Shawn asks.

"You don't have to if you don't want too, I just really like your poetry, and it's really inspiring." Megan said with a soft smile as she flips her hair off her shoulder looking at the one she loves.

"I'll think about it, Princess." Shawn smiles as he takes one of his fries and eats it staring at Megan with a loving gaze.

Megan couldn't help but to feel a chill run down her spine, but she loved it when he does it. It was almost like he was staring into her soul. She also couldn't help but to smile as a blush creeps onto her cheeks.

Shawn loved how this woman made him feel; even with everything he had and will go through, he knew everything would be just fine. He also loves it when she could feel what he is feeling and always talks to him. He is fiercely and loyal to her, and he knew that he is in love with her, his eyes and heart told him everything. He didn't care if she is a Ranger or not with a bit of Ninja Powers, she was still after all a human being like himself. He could come to her for anything, like she is his second best friend next to Cory. His relationship with Cory Matthews, they were like brothers. They always look out for each other, their relationship as best friends is the strongest. Then Jon, he was more of a father to him then his own father, he meant a lot to him. And Mr. Feeny, he could trust him; he was like a father to everyone. And his "Mother" kept running out of his life. He would put up with so much if it ment for him to overcome every obstacles, and having the woman that he loves with him, he knew he could do anything.

Megan looks at him with concern, putting her Chocolate Milkshake down. She knew he was in deep thought. "Honey?"

Shawn snaps back into reality when Megan called him. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just thinking." He said to her not wanting to worry her as he places his hand on top of hers looking into her eyes seeing the love she has for him.

Megan wasn't quite convinced easily. Well, she was raised up by her brother who is a Firefighter, the Leader of the Lightspeed Rescue Team and raised her to be strong and an independent thinker and gave her much love that made her into an amazing person who cares for others and a friend for life. She loves this man right in front of her and would do anything for him. "Tell me, it's ok." She responded with softness in her voice as she stars into his eyes. She swore that she was falling for him all over again.

"I was just about that went on in my life, and who's in my life who I care about and love..." Shawn gave in and told her. He knew that she would never judge others until she got to know them. That's one of the things he loves about her.

"I'll always be here for you, I mean it. If you ever feel lost, just know that I'm here. I Love You Shawn Patrick Hunter..."

Megan smiles as she gets up and sits next to Shawn and hugs him close gazing into his eyes with love.

"I'll always be here for you too, forever, Princess. I Love You too, Megan Amber Grayson, so much..." Shawn smiles and whispers softly, feeling as if time stops as he leans in and kisses her passionately and holds her close with his eyes close.

Megan felt like jumping as she kisses him with full passion with her eyes close as she puts her hands on his hair gently moaning into his kiss.

God how Shawn wanted her and needed her to make her his as his hands caresses her cheeks softly. Then makes little butterfly kisses around her jaw line then her neck. He loves her she tasted; it was so sweet to him as he moans with her hands still on her cheeks.

Megan moans more wanting him and needing him as she moans in pleasure, loving how it feels when he kisses her. Then they stop when Cory and Topanga come into the pool table room.

Shawn smiles widely as they grab each other's hand as they smile seeing Topanga and Cory. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Shawn asks them.

"Just going to play pool if my best friend would like too, then going out to watch a movie, man." Cory smiles at his best friend.

"What where are you two doing?" Topanga asks the couple.

"Just kissing." Megan answers Topanga as she let's go of Shawn's hand for a minute to hug her two friends then stands next to Topanga. "Go, you two boys have fun. Us girls will hang out." Megan smiles at her girl friend.

Shawn and Cory don't waste time and start their game. Megan and Topanga smiles, shaking their heads, as they walk over to the booth.

"Boys, what can you do?" Topanga giggles a bit.

"Nothing, but we love 'em anyway." Megan giggles as well as they order their food and talks a lot to each other.

* * *

Shawn gets one of the balls into the pockets smiling. "We need to spend more us time, Cor." He said to Cory.

"I'm sure our girls will let us. I'm been meaning to ask, how's the couple life for you?" Cory asks as he takes his turn.

"It's been going great, planning on taking Megs out this weekend. Picnic tomorrow out on the beach and Horseback riding on Sunday." Shawn grins as he takes his turn.

* * *

Megan rests her head on the table a little tired then lifts her head gently as she looks at Topanga. "So how are things with you and Cory? Just wondering." Megan asks out of curiosity.

"It's amazing, except for a couple of days ago. I'm sure Shawn told you about the girl…Anyways, he thought that Shawn gets girls over at his place, and thought that you guys had Sex…" Topanga tells Megan.

Megan's eyes widens in shock, ready to kill Cory and Shawn. "Cory thought wrong and Sex? Ugh, hell no! We are _too_young for that, and not even ready. What happened?" Megan shudders at the thought as she still found it a little weird.

"I know. And Cory tried this "Mood" set thing with Candles...And…I was mad at him, but we got everything settled." Topanga finishes as she gives Megan her notes and homework assignments. "I took them for you, and if you need help going over it, feel free to ask me, or our teachers." Topanga said to Megan with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh that's good to know. Thank you _so_ much, Topanga! And will do!" Megan smiles cheerfully as she takes the notes and homework assignments.

Topanga smiles hugging her friend. "Anytime. Is everything ok in Mariner Bay?" She asks with most concern. "And is your brother ok?"

Megan smiles hugging her friend back and nods. "Yep, everything is ok, and my Brother is fine." She grins softly as the boys comes in.

"Hey guys, did you two have fun?" Topanga asks both Cory and Shawn.

"Yes we did, honey! Ready to go to the movies?" Cory asks smiling.

Topanga nods smiling. "Let's go. See you later, Megan and Shawn." She smiles leaving with Cory.

Shawn and Megan took that opportunity to leave to go to the Trailer park. Megan snickers quietly as she playfully sprays Shawn with her waterpower giggling.

"Hey, my guy is all wet!" Megan smiles innocently as they reach the park, close to the Trailer Park.

Shawn gasps then playfully tackles Megan onto the grass laying on top of her pinning her down smirking. "If you wanted me to be wet, all you had to do was to just ask." Shawn says to Megan giving her a smirk.

"Oh please, I am not scared of you, babe. I have nearly died like 4 times." Megan smirks back as she leaps inside with excitement.

"Oh really, baby?" Shawn asks not bothering to get up as he stars into her eyes.

"Really, love." She gazes into his eyes as it starts to rain. "Get off me so I can feel the rain." She smiles pushing him off of her softly loving how he makes her feel along with one of her favorite weather.

Shawn gets off of her, amazed with her as he holds her. "You're crazy." He said smiling.

"Not as crazy as you and Cory together." Megan grins as she snuggles into his arms.

Shawn just giggles then holds her protectively.

Megan smiles as she closes her eyes exhausted as she starts to fall asleep in his arms.

"Let's go home..." Shawn smiles and gets up offering to hold Megan knowing how tired she is. He carries Megan back to the trailer as he goes in smiling at his parents. "Shhh..." He goes into his room, taking off his wet clothes putting on dry ones as he gives Megan his shirt dry and pants to keep her warm.

Megan gets dressed then falls asleep underneath the covers as he turns off the light for her then comes out.

"Her trip made her exhausted." Shawn said with a soft smile as he hugs his parents.

"Hey look, Verna, our little boy is happy!" Shawn's father smiles.

"That he is, Chet. He's glowing. Whatever Megan is doing to him it's making him happy." Verna smiles.

"She's something..." Shawn smiles.

"Hold onto her tight." Chet gives advice his son.

"Go get some sleep, son." Verna smiles and hugs her son goodnight.

**AN: So sorry for the late update, been pretty busy. Please Review and enjoy! ~Megan~**


	5. Chapter 4

A Month later, Megan went over to Mariner Bay for Thanksgiving to spend time with her brother. And Shawn and Cory spent theirs together with their families (Season 4 Episode 10 of Boy Meets World).

Megan smiles happy to be back to where she grew up and back with her brother and the team.

"So, how is the progress with destroying Vypra and Diabolico?" Megan asks leaning against the wall looking at the Captain.

"Well, Vypra has been destroyed...Again. Hopefully this time for good, and Diabolico is next." Captain Mitchell explains.

"So this is good right?" Kelsey asks sitting next to her fiancé, Ryan.

"I believe it is good, but we still have Queen Bansheera to deal with." Carter points out.

As Megan starts to speak up, the alarm goes off. "God, I miss doing this!" Megan smiles excitedly running out to the Rover grabbing her Lightspeed Jacket standing in morphing position.

"You're crazy, little sis. Ready guys?" Carter shakes his head amused at his little sister, then gets serious.

Megan sticks out her tongue then gets serious, nodding along with Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, and Ryan. "Ready!"

Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Megan all shouts at the same time morphing. "Lightspeed Rescue!" They all morph. (Watch the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Morph. Megan is the Purple Lightspeed Ranger).

Ryan shouts morphing. "Titanium Power!" He morphs.(Same with Ryan).

They all go to their destination with the Lightspeed Cycles and sees Diabolico.

"Well well, the little sister of the Red is back. Let's give you a welcome home. BATLINGS, KILL HER AND THE RANGERS!" Diabolico sends out the Batlings, to attack the Rangers.

After 5 minutes, they defeat all the Batlings and then start attacking Diabolico.

Megan jump kicks and punches Diabolico hard. "I promised to do that for a special someone to me." She smirks attacking him hard with the other Rangers. "Rescue Bird, Online!" The Rescue Bird goes strait to her as she smirks. The Rangers almost destroys him as he got away. "We were SOO close!" Megan frowns then remembers something. "Let's go back!"

Carter shakes his head as they all get back to the Aquabase and they all take a shower then starts their Thanksgiving Dinner as Megan calls Shawn up.

"Hey, babe. I want to wish you and your family a Happy Thanksgiving. I love you, Shawnie..." She smiles at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Princess. I miss you and I want to wish you and your family and family friends a Happy Thanksgiving. I love you too…Kick butt for me." Shawn chuckles.

Megan starts giggling. "I just did a couple of hours ago. I must go, I hear Carter calling for me. Talk later, promise. Love you my Prince." She smiles.

"Good, and I hear Cory calling as well. Love you too, my Princess." He smiles and whispers that he loves her softly.

They both hang up and go to their respective places.

Thanksgiving break was over and Megan had to say goodbye to her brother and friends.

"Christmas Break! God I'm going to miss you guys _so_ much! Good luck with Bansheera now. CALL ME! I want to help, and call everyday…"Megan frowns knowing that she'll miss her family. "I love you guys. Carter, Dana, Kelsey, and Ryan, don't get married without me or I'll hunt all four of you down like dogs." She giggles hugging everyone.

Joel smiles. "Come on, Grayson, let's get you back to Philadelphia." He ushers Megan to the helicopter.

Everyone waves to her and salutes to her. She waves and salutes back holding back tears. "Let's go, Rawlings. I'm missing my boyfriend." Megan smiles. "Goodbye wonderful high tech luxury...Good food, lovely malls. The beach...Meh, Bansheera can leave." Megan giggles.

Joel just rolls his eyes. "So what's it like living in a Trailer Park?" Joel asks.

"It's alright. They call "Higher class" people like us, outsiders, but not Shawn and his family no. Shawn hates charity...well he doesn't mind giving out charity, but he doesn't like being the Charity case." Megan answers as she finishes her homework. "And once we get there, no flyers. Keeping it low profile." Megan tells him as they arrive.

**AN: Sorry for a short Chapter, but a longer chapter is comming up. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Please Review. Xxx ~Megan~ Until next time!**


	6. Update

Hey guys, I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. :) I won't be uploading today and tomorrow, not feeling so well and working on a new chapter. So that's the update. :) Please send Ideas. Most appriciated! ~Megan


	7. Chapter 5

As they arrive to Philadelphia, at the park, Megan and Joel get off the helicopter and hug each other.

"Good luck with Ms. Fairweather, Joel! Remember; don't forget to defeat Queen Bansheera without me. Notify me when you guys do… I'll miss ya, Sky cowboy." Megan reminds him and hugs Joel smiling. He was like an older goofy brother to her.

"Don't worry, she'll be mine! And count on it, Pinkie." Joel winks at Megan, giving Megan her own cowboy hat placing it on her head. "We'll all miss ya too." Joel hugs her then gets on the Helicopter flying off the ground then leaves.

Megan smiles waving as she holds onto her hat so it won't fly off. She then walks to the Trailer Park as she turns on her iPod, listening to her music as she looks at her arm pulling up her sleeve seeing her Jungle Master mark. She then looks around and sees that the coast is clear. Megan turns off her player then stands focusing, listening to what's around her with her eyes close. Megan slowly opens up her eyes. "To call the Beast Inside, Unleashed The Cat!" Megan does her Pai-Zhua pose bringing out her animal spirit as it attacks a tree as she grins. "Alright! I still got it!" She smiles as she keeps walking back.

Shawn was watching as he was walking back from Cory's as he walks up behind Megan as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Megan, by instinct grabs Shawn's hand unknowingly, throwing him on the ground. She then quickly realizes that it's Shawn as she goes up to him helping him up gently frowning. "I am _so_ sorry, Shawn!" She apologizes.

"Ow! You pack a tough throw, babe." Shawn moans, a little impress as he gets up hugging Megan. "It's ok, I'm impress." Shawn tells her as he looks at her with a soft gaze.

"Good. Don't scare me like that!" Megan scolds Shawn giving him a soft glare as she slaps his chest gently as she giggles hugging Shawn back.

Shawn just grins holding Megan close as he walks them both to the trailer park. "So how was your Thanksgiving break?" Shawn asks, curious.

Megan smiles softly. "It was great, got to kick some evil butts, visit some of my old friends. Quite fun actually. And yours, baby?" Megan smiles.

Shawn smiles, glad that Megan enjoyed herself. "It was interesting actually. Cory's family and mine spent it together and learned how to have different classes be together. But it doesn't matter on the classes, High or Low, as long as we're together." Shawn tells Megan smiling.

Megan smiles impress. "Wow, I'm really impressed. And that is true, very true. As long as you guys are together, spending time together, that's what matters." Megan said agreeing.

"Frankie was also there." Shawn adds.

Megan's eyes widen. "No way!"

Shawn nods. "Yes, it was nice actually."

Megan just simply smiles. "I'm glad you had fun, Shawn." She smiles at him.

Shawn smiles back at Megan. "Me too."

**AN: I finally got this chapter done. :) Sorry that it was later than usual, had writer's block for a few days and wasn't feeling to well with a bad day. Meh, oh well. Chapter will be comming up in a few days. :) Look forward to that. Take care for now. :) **


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took so long, been busy with School and stuff. No longer sick, yay! And hope you guys enjoy this chapter and my story so far. 3 Stay tuned in for Chapter 7!**

* * *

A month later in December, Topanga was reciting a Poem to the class while Shawn and Cory were sleeping. (Boy Meets World Season 4, Episode 12.)

Topanga reads; "Two Roads I verge by a yellow road. And I took the one less traveled by. And that has made all the difference."(Forgive me if I am mistaken on this.)

Mr. Turner looks at Topanga and asks. "Now, what do we base on this Poem?"

Topanga points to Cory and Shawn.

Megan just giggles. "They are so cute, can I wake them up?" She smiles devilishly at Cory and Shawn ready to get her water bottle.

Mr. Turner smiles then gets serious as Mr. Feeny comes in.

"It's funny how Mr. Hunter does all the yipping." Mr. Feeny remarks.

Cory wakes up seeing both Mr. Turner and Mr. Feeny. Waking up Shawn. "Shawn, wake up! It's both of them!"

Shawn wakes up confuse looking at both teachers. "Oh no, now I don't know which class I slept through."

Turner looks at Shawn. "Mine, Hunter. Remember the road not taken?"

Megan just smiles wishing she had Popcorn.

"That's a remarkable poem. The poet tells us that we make choices. And each choices leads us to a new road that has a profound effect on our destinies." Mr. Feeny tells them.

"How can a poet on two roads have anything to do with our lives when we can't even drive yet, except for one." Shawn asks then looks at his girlfriend.

"Don't look at me, Hunter. Look at me at lunch, babe." Megan just simply smirks. "I say this with love of course."

Mr. Feeny pats Shawn's shoulder amused. "Isn't he fun?"

Megan giggles. "Exciting…" She looks up at Mr. Turner. "Shutting up now." She pretends to have a zipper on her lips and zips up her lips.

"Thank you, Ms. Grayson. And I like to think of him as John Security." Jon smiles amused.

They talk about their last choice, and then Mr. Turner explains the assignment. Then Shawn rebels.

Megan looks at Topanga and whispers. "And again…what's so hard about doing it?" She asks.

Topanga just shrugs. "Beats me. Are you planning on working as a part-time waitress at Cubbie's?" Topanga asks.

"Yep, I start next week. My brother and his fiancé are going to visit this week for my birthday and Christmas. I really miss my brother." Megan admits.

"Are they coming today?" Topanga asks.

"I sure hope so…I'm pretty excited! Plus, Shawn that there is Snow here! Eeep!" Megan grins in excitement, as Turner is busy with Shawn and Cory.

/End Scene. /

Megan gets a text message from Carter and drives to the airport. Once they arrived, Megan hurries and hugs both Carter and Dana. "Hey guys! Welcome to Philadelphia, Dana and bro, I missed you _so_ freaking much!"

Carter and Dana laugh hugging the younger Grayson back. "We missed you too!"

Megan grins helping them with their stuff. "So, Bansheera finally gone?" Megan asks.

"Yep, and I'm back to the Firefighter job." Carter nods.

"And I'm going back to my patients at the hospital." Dana adds.

"You guys defeated her without me? Man, I miss out on all the fun." Megan pretends to pout then grins. "I'm glad you guys finally defeated her. That leaves another evil down. And that's awesome, guys." Megan smiles happy for her brother and soon-to-be Sister-in-Law.

"We know. How've you been, little sis?" Carter asks as they got into Megan's car.

"I've been good, just been homesick lately." Megan admits as she gets into the Driver's seat.

"Hey, we're here. Like old times, spending your birthday together like a family, and Christmas." Dana smiles softly as she gives Megan the direction to a hotel.

"I know, thanks, Dana." Megan smiles back lightly as she drives to the hotel.

/The next day. /

Shawn groans shivering as he makes it to the Matthews.

Cory lets Shawn in as they talk about their jobs and how Shawn wants to quit his.

Then Cory takes Shawn to his job.

* * *

Megan smiles in a chipper mood as she hums happily as she picks out one of her most favorite Pink Christmassy outfit. She is wearing her pink leather snow boots with her red tight jeans, with her pink blouse that sparkles, with her favorite pink warm jacket as she drives through the snow.

Megan's smile was a soft glow as she makes it to the Hotel.

Carter snuck up behind Megan and hugs his sister. "Hey, Birthday, girl!"

Megan squeals like she always has around her brother giggling. "Hey, craze!"

Carter smiles twirling his sister around knowing that she loves it when he does it. "Happy Birthday, Megs. I can't believe it, my little sister is growing up."

Megan squeals smiling happy. "Thank you, and you better believe it." Megan teases playfully.

Dana walks in giving Megan a soft hug. "Happy Birthday, sis." Dana smiles warmly. "So, breakfast, on me."

"Deal!" Carter and Megan say both at the same time.

* * *

Shawn had taken Cory's old job and works hard making money. After a while, he made tons of cash and left to buy Megs something special along with Cory,

After a while, Carter, Dana, and Megan visits Mr. Matthew's store for outdoors hiking, camping, and what not.

"Hey, Mr. And Mrs. Matthews, this is my brother, Carter Grayson and his fiancé and my soon-to-be Sister-In-Law who's already like my big sister, Dana Mitchell." Megan introduced them as she sees Cory and walks up to him. "Hey, Cor."

"Hey, Megan, happy birthday! And Shawn left a note for you." Cory hugs her then gives her the note.

Megan takes the note then tilts her head gently. "Thank you. Is something wrong?" Megan asks in concern noticing the look in Cory's eyes.

"Don't worry, you just have fun." Cory smiles.

Megan tilts her head knowing that something is up. "Alright. Thanks, Cory." Megan smiles slightly as she reads the note smiling small then looks up at Cory. "Your place, at 7. That's what Shawn wrote…" Megan simply smiles then leaves.

Cory tilts his head in confusion then walks up to Carter. "Is something wrong with her?"

"She must have stuff on her mind. She'll be ok." Carter reassures Cory.

* * *

Megan walks around the park as she gets out her ice skates then skates on the ice as she clears her mind.

Someone was watching her with a smirk. "So this is where the Ranger has been hiding…" The person crackles evil laugh.

Megan had her eyes close as she keeps skating with agile and grace as someone appears up to her, grabbing her waist softly spinning her around. She opens her eyes smiling softly. "Hey, Shawn…I didn't know you like to Ice Skate."

Shawn simply just smiles and skates with Megan as he performs some tricks lifting Megan in the air then back down softly. "There is still a lot of things we don't know about each other yet, Princess. Happy Birthday." Shawn smiles warmly gently kissing her.

"Very true, and thank you, Handsom." Megan smiles kissing him back as a blast hits them. Megan gasps. "Shawn!" She sees that Shawn is ok as they both quickly get off the ice and onto the snow.

Shawn's eyes widen in shock. "What the heck was that?"

The person or rather the being reveals itself. "I'm Zeltrax, and finally the brat is found. Tyrannodrones, attack!" Zeltrax calls out as Tyrannodrones appears and starts attacking Megan and Shawn.

Megan starts fighting off the T-drones making sure they don't hurt Shawn. "Get away from him!" Megan growls seeing as they have Shawn outnumbered as they grab him. Megan growls angrily and as she defeats a few after another then flies over to Shawn kicking and punching the T-drones.

Shawn silently thanks Megan as the rest are defeated.

Zeltrax starts fighting Megan twisting her arms then kicks her.

Megan bites her lower lip, twirling and flips behind Zeltrax grabbing his arms twisting them hard. "I suggest you leave now, Zeltrax!"

Zeltrax growls. "This isn't over Pinkie!" Zeltrax leaves in a invisaportal.

Megan goes to Shawn. "Are you ok?" She asks with worry.

Shawn nods. "I'm fine. Are you ok? And so that's what you do."

Megan nods. "Good and I'm fine. And welcome to my world…" Megan looks down a bit knowing what's coming.

Later that day, they all meet at the Matthew's place.

Megan goes up to Carter and Dana taking them into the kitchen. "Zeltrax attacked earlier." She notifies them. "I was with Shawn when he attacked."

"Are you two ok?" Dana asks as she looks over Megan's arms making sure.

"We're ok…Shawn was a little surprised. But I fear I may need to call in the Dino Rangers." Megan explains.

"Good, and it might be so…" Carter nods as Topanga comes in.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Topanga asks.

"Yeah, everything is just fine, just talking about something." Megan answers with a smile.

"Good, come on." Topanga smiles taking the three of them out while covering Megan's eyes.

Everyone sings "Happy Birthday" as Topanga uncovers Megan's eyes as Megan grins.

Shawn goes up to Megan with a grin on his face as he whispers softly to her as he gives Megan her gift from him. "Close your eyes, babe."

Megan does as she is told and closes her eyes.

Shawn goes behind Megan, gently lifting her hair up as he puts a Pink heart-shaped Diamond necklace, with words on the back of the necklace on her. He then goes in front of her and smiles wide. "Open your eyes, Princess."

Megan opens her eyes, looking at the necklace gazing at it as she reads what's on the back. "_To my Princess, you'll always be mine. I love you. –Shawn" _Megan smiles warmly giving Shawn a hug and a tender kiss. "I love it, baby!" She then whispers in his ear softly. "You'll always be mine…I love you."

Shawn smiles warmly and cheerfully hugging and kissing Megan back. "I'm glad, babygirl."

Everyone else gives her presents, which she loved, and then Carter takes his little sister's hands gently. "Sis, I got a big surprise for you."

Megan's eyes widen looking at Carter. "What is it, bro?" She asks wanting to know.

"Well, I got transferred here along with Dana to work here in the Fire Station as Captain." Carter starts to tell her.

Dana goes next to Carter looking at her soon to be Sister-In-Law with a bright soft smile on her face. "And my Father work things out for me to work in the hospital here." Dana tells Megan as well.

Megan listens and tilts her head gently happy for them, or at least she hopes it's something that they want and happy about.

Carter smiles. "Our gift to you is…we got a house here, and we're moving here. We want to move here, one because of you, and second, this is a great place to live."

Megan gets off the couch and squeals happily hugging both Carter and Dana happily. "This is…this is fantastic!" Megan grins jumping up and down happily.

A couple of days later, Megan got all settled in her new home with Dana and Carter with help.

Shawn worked at his job, and then later Cory found Shawn at the harbor freezing cause of his bosses, and then convinced him to quit and come over to his place.

It was Christmas Day and everyone got together and had fun, and fell asleep listening to Mr. Feeny read "A Christmas Carol".


	9. Author's Note 3

Hey, guys. I've been way beyond busy this week, so hopefully i'll get Chapter 7 up by next week. Stay tuned in though. :) There is lots of action in this next Chapter. Hope you enjoy it when it's up. :)

~Megan


	10. Chapter 7

**AN:_ Sorry for not uploading for a while, been way busy lately. Finally got this chapter done. :) Hope you guys enjoy it. And Happy Halloween Month and Breast Cancer Awareness Month! Enjoy, until next time!_**_ :)_

* * *

In early January, it was in the morning, like around 7 in the morning, Megan's brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law were already gone off to work.

There was a knock on Megan's bedroom window as a sleepy Megan rose out of bed to her window opening it and rubs her eyes knowing who it is. "Shawn, it's 7 in the morning…" Megan started to complain.

Shawn hugs Megan and kisses her apologetically. "I'm sorry, babe…I really need to talk to someone…" Shawn frowns having distress sound in his voice.

Megan hugs and kisses him back, awakened by the distress in his voice as she offers for him to sit down with her next to her on her bed. "You can tell me anything, Shawn. What is it?" She asks with worry.

Shawn sat down next to Megan as he looks down. "My mother…She…Um…She left again, for good…Megan, I don't have a Mother anymore and my father was drunk when I left…" Shawn told Megan as he shows her the note as he wipes some tears of his. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything and was broken down.

Megan frowns as her heart sank for Shawn as she read the letter putting it aside as she pulls Shawn gently into her arms holding him close. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that, not at all…Stay with me today, it might help…" Megan offered as she does her best to calm him down, but also let him get it all out.

Shawn cried in Megan's arms not wanting to be anywhere near the trailer park. He hugs her tightly wanting his pain to end. "Don't leave me…don't ever leave…"

Megan held him close as she strokes his back and his hair gently and soothingly. "Never. You need me and I'm here. I wouldn't dare to leave, unless it was a battle against evil, but that's all…you know I will never leave you, love. You have The Matthews, Topanga, Mr. Turner, Mr. Feeny, my brother, and me. It's going to be ok, Shawn." She wipes his tears away, knowing his sensitivity. She vows to always be with him. He needed her more than anything.

Shawn calms down a bit as he nods. "Good…I love you…" Shawn said softly as he gazed into Megan's chocolate brown eyes.

Megan started to smiles a bit as she gazes into Shawn's hazel eyes as she wipes the last of his tears.

Shawn moves closer to her face with his taking in her scent. He knew everything would be ok with his girl with him. He just hoped every step of the way as he leaned in for a kiss.

Megan loved his scent as she felt his breath on her face as she closes her eyes as she kisses him softly.

Shawn moves his hands to Megan's back as he massages her back as he deepens the kiss.

Megan moaned softly as she caresses his hair gently as she keeps kissing him gently.

Shawn gently lays Megan down on her king-sized bed as he lies on top of her, moaning lightly. He loved how she makes him feel. He was always energetic and full of life with his friends and so down to earth and happy with Megan. He kept making out with Megan.

Megan felt like she could touch the sky when she is kissing Shawn. When he was near her, she was always so hyper and energetic, and down to earth. She loved how he made her feel. He made her feel special and appreciated as she continued making out with Shawn.

After a little while, they fell asleep in each other's arms. In a couple of hours, they both woke up with a blush on their both their faces.

Shawn offered to make breakfast, as she gets ready. After a little bit they both sat down for breakfast. "So, what's on your to-do list today, Princess?" Shawn asks.

"Let's see, morning time with my favorite guy, training hard for a couple of hours, fight Zeltrax and his minions, and spend time with my guy with the snow with whatever you want to do." Megan grins eating her pancakes.

"I like the sound of that. And be careful with fighting evil. I don't want you getting hurt." Shawn smiles watching her eat.

"No guarantees, babe. But I will try." Megan promised as she finishes.

"Good. So your…Dino Gem recharged itself?" Shawn asks as he eats his.

Megan nods as she sips on her milk. "Yeah, it did. I guess when evil that we thought were dead came back, our powers came back. I don't mind our powers coming back, but not the evil forces. I feel a huge battle is coming in the far future…a war of Power Rangers against all the forces of evil…I can't shake it off." Megan frowns in worry.

"You're scared, I can tell." Shawn hugs Megan.

"A little…" Megan hugs him back, then gets up and does the dishes.

Shawn gives Megan the rest of the dishes and rubs her arms.

"Oh that feels good…" Megan smiles loving his touch.

Shawn smiles sucking on Megan's earlobe.

Megan moans in pleasure as she finishes the dishes. "Babe…I gotta train…"

Shawn smiles defeated for the moment. "Mmmm…Alright, I'll watch."

"You can however, get the radio and my high tech laptop so I know when evil is going to attack." Megan smiles as she into the training room area of her house as she puts her hair up. Shawn gets her radio and high tech laptop.

As Megan starts her training, she first does her warm-ups. Shawn sets everything up and starts watching her as he gets his book out and starts writing. Megan starts off with at least a dozen back flips and front flips. Then started on her kicks and punches on the training dummy focus.

Shawn kept watching Megan amazed at her focus with her training, like she was obsessed with it as he continue to write down his thoughts.

Megan then twirls and flips over to Shawn to get the training stick as she bounced off the wall landing on her feet with her hands catching her balance. She aims 20 hits on the training dummy.

Shawn covers his head for a second shocked. "Whoa, watch where you're flippin' Megs!" Shawn warns her.

"Sorry, Shawn!" Megan giggles finishing her warm-ups as she turns on the radio, smiling at Shawn as she begins to dance and train at the same time for him.

Shawn kept watching and smiling big as he claps for her. "Don't stop!"

Megan just rolls her eyes playfully as she heard her doorbell as she turns off the radio, nudging for Shawn to stay there as she grabs her pink towel making her way to her door as she answers it. "Topanga, Cory. What brings you two around here?" She asks smiling.

"Just thought Shawnie would be here." Cory assumed.

"Bored." Topanga adds.

"Hold on, Cor. And that's my fault…how?" Megan smirks as she giggles.

"Seems like you were working out." Topanga noticed as she takes a look at Megan.

"Well, when you grow up with a fireman, you tend to get his habits." Megan smiles knowing that it was a good cover up.

Shawn comes out after getting a notification about Zeltrax as he whispers it into Megan's ear.

Megan gets serious and silently thanks Shawn. "You guys go to Chubbie's, I'll meet up with you guys soon."

Cory and Topanga nods and goes out. Shawn starts to follow but then stops as he turns around looking at Megan. "Be careful."

"I'll do my best…Are you going to be ok?" Megan asks in a worry tone.

Shawn sighs slightly and nods as he walks fast with her to the basement where all the Ranger stuff is. "I'll be ok. Kick butt!"

Megan stands in morphing position next to her pink Raptor Cycle nodding at Shawn. "Good. Talk to your father. Try to work things out." Megan advise for him as she puts her left arm up to her chest as her Pink Dino Gem Bracelet turns into her Pink Dino Morpher as she calls out her morph call. "Pink Ranger, Dino Power!" She presses the button as she jumps doing a twist flip in the air, morphing into the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. "Phoenix-Firebird Power!" She calls out landing as she gets on her Pink Raptor Cycle, making sure no one sees her as she leaves in a speed of light to the harbor.

Shawn watches, and then closes the garage, and locks all the doors as he catches up with Cory and Topanga.

* * *

Megan makes it to the harbor, spotting Zeltrax and his Tyrannodrones as she shoots lasers at them from her cycle. "Should've known you would be at the Harbor, Zeltrax!"

"You finally decided to show up, Pink Ranger! I'm back and twice as strong from the last five years! Prepare to die, Ranger!" Zeltrax crackled pointing his sword at Megan going into Super Zeltrax Mode.

"You think I would pass up a chance to defeat you once and for all, then you _obviously_ thought wrong!" Megan smirks. "Die? Yeah right! Super Dino Mode!" Megan's suit gets upgraded and more powerful as spikes comes out of her suit.

"You have grown, Ranger. That stops now!" Zeltrax sneers and starts attacking Megan with his sword, slashing her across the chest.

Megan ducks, swinging her arms around fighting Zeltrax. "You wish!" She punches him hard with doing a flip kick.

Zeltrax catches her arm and foot, throwing her against a boat harshly. Then he fires at her with his sword.

Megan was in shock hitting the boat hard as she falls down, caught by surprise of the blast as she gets thrown in the air and gets a harsh landing. She struggles getting up, and then calls out her sword. "Thundermax Saber!" Her sword appears in her hand as she runs towards Zeltrax dodging his blasts as she strikes him hard.

Zeltrax growls fighting Megan with his sword. "Give up, Pink Ranger!"

Megan dodges his attacks, and then kicks him in the groan. "As if!"

Zeltrax groans as he hits Megan's face as she stumbles backwards.

There was a cry of a dragon as flames hits Zeltrax.

"Don't hurt her any further Metal Tin!" A voice was heard as a person in red spandex color jumps in front of Megan, holding out a hand to her.

Megan blinked a couple of times, accepting the hand as she person helps her up. "N-Nick! Thanks. Can't stop being my hero can you?" She asks as she giggles getting back into her fighting stance next to Nick.

Nick smiles taking his stance looking at Megan. "Nah, it's my job to protect you, Meggerz. Let's take this Tin can down once and for all!"

Megan shakes her head with a light smile, and then nods. "No argues."

"How cute, it makes me want to throw up!" Zeltrax remarks then sends out Tyrannodrones to attack the Rangers. "Destroy them both!"

The two Rangers fight and defeat all the Tyrannodrones.

Zeltrax growls. "Next time, Rangers." He disappears into the invisaportal.

Megan turns to Nick as they both demorph, "Thanks for coming, that was kind of fun fighting with you again." She smiles as she goes and pets Fireheart.

"Anytime. Oh, I have a birthday present for you." Nick smiles and takes out a locket of him and her and gives it to Megan smiling warmly at her.

Megan gently takes the locket looking up at Nick. "Thank you, Nick." She hugs him softly.

Nick just smiles at her giving her a hug back. "Just a reminder of us." He said as he gives her a kiss on her forehead gently. "If you need me, here." He takes out Megan's old Mystic Morpher back even though the power is gone, she can still communicate with it.

Megan takes it and smiles putting it in her pocket. "Thanks, Nick. I better go, I can't keep Shawn waiting any longer. You'll always have a special place in my heart. Take care." Megan smiles and says to Nick and then she starts to run to the city.

Nick smiles getting on Fireheart, watching her go seeing her look back. He then leaves.

* * *

Megan Ninja Streaks to Chubbies making it inside as she spots Shawn, Topanga, and Cory smiling wide.

Shawn sees Megan waving her to come over as he smiles brightly seeing her. "Hey, look who finally decided to show up." He said playfully as makes room for her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, my brother wanted me over at the Fire station, then I ran into an old friend." Megan said and smiles sitting next to Shawn putting her head gently on his shoulder, holding his hand. "So, what did I miss? Tell me everything!"

Shawn smiles wrapping his arms around Megan tightly. "Nothing much, just been hanging with my friends. We're thinking about going over to Cory's place. How 'bout it?" Shawn asks his girlfriend as he kisses her gently.

Megan kisses him back gently with a grin. "Count me in!" She grins happy to be with her friends and the guy she loves.

For the rest of the day, the four hangs out together and has fun.


	11. Please Read

Hi, I am SO sorry for not continuing on the story. I have not been getting any inspirations to continue it, though I've tried very hard to. With being on School, I manage to get very well in the First Semester. I am very sorry to say, it won't be continued. But I am thinking about writing a new and better story. I hope you can all forgive me.

~Author


End file.
